talesofpiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Herbalist Armor
Herbalist & Character Specific Armor Click on the character below to see the list of herbalist specific armor * Ami Herbalist * Phyllis Herbalist Back to Armor Mainpage Go to the HerbalistWeapons page. Armor drops Armor that is dropped by monster have better stats most of the time than the same armor that is store-bought. Not only the 'normal' armor has better stats, monsters sometimes also drop armor with "precise", " colossus", "mammoth", "tempest" and "Sage" which has better stats as well. So, what monster drops which armor? *'LV 10' goaty costume - Cuddly Lamb (No shoes and muffs) *'LV 15' sheepy costume - Whacky Lamb,Crazy Sheep , sheepy shoes - Sailor Penguin , sheepy muffs - Sailor Penguin *'LV 20' kitty costume - Snowy Shroom (No shoes and muffs) *'LV 25' (No costume,shoes and muffs]] *'LV 30' night owl costume - White Owlie (No shoes and muffs) *'LV 35' (No costume,shoes and muffs) *'LV 10' medic robe - Hopping Lizard , medic boots - Big Scorpion , medic gloves - Humpy Camel,Big Scorpion *'LV 15' attendant robe - Killer Cactus , attendant boots - Wolf Cub , attendant gloves - Wolf Cub *'LV 20' foster robe - Sand Bandit , foster boots - Starving Wolf , foster gloves - Starving Wolf *'LV 25' scholar robe - Man Eating Spider,Lizard King , scholar boots - Feral Wolf , scholar gloves - Sand Raider *'Lv 30' nurse robe - Playful Snow Doll,Battle Tortoise , nurse boots - Combat Piglet (No gloves) *'LV 35' emergency robe - Combat Piglet (No boots and gloves) Table overview AMI Class Level Sort Name Stats Character 10 Body Goaty Costume Def+4, PhyRes+2, SPRecovB+10% Ami 10 Feet Goaty Shoes Dodge+4 Ami 10 Hands Goaty Muffs Def+3, Hitrate+7, SPRecovB+1 Ami 15 Body Sheepy Costume Def+6, PhyRes+4, SPRecovB+12% Ami 15 Feet Sheepy Shoes Dodge+6 Ami 15 Hands Sheepy Muffs Def+5, Hitrate+17, SPRecovB+1 Ami 20 Body Kitty Costume Def+8, PhyRes+5, SPRecovB+14% Ami 20 Feet Kitty Shoes Dodge+8 Ami 20 Hands Kitty Muffs Def+6, Hitrate+21, SPRecovB+2 Ami 25 Body Meowy Costume Def+10, PhyRes+6, SPRecovB+17% Ami 25 Feet Meowy Shoes Dodge+10 Ami 25 Hands Meowy Muffs Def+8, Hitrate+25,SPRecovB+2 Ami 30 Body Night Owl Costume Def+12, PhyRes+8, SPRecovB+19% Ami 30 Feet Night Owl Shoes Dodge+12 Ami 30 Hands Night Owl Muffs Def+9(/+14), HitRate+29(/+31), SPRecovB+3 Ami 35 Body Owl Costume Def+14(/+17), PhysRes+9, SPRecRate+21% Ami 35 Feet Owl Shoes Dodge+14 Ami 35 Hands Owl Muffs Def+11, HitRate+33, SPRecovB+3 Ami Table overview Phyllis Class Level Sort Name Stats Character 10 Body Medic Robe Def+4 (+5), PhysRes+2, SPrecovB+10% Phy 10 Feet Medic Boots Def+4, Dodge+4 Phy 10 Hands Medic Gloves Def+3, Hitrate+7, SPRecovB+1 Phy 15 Body Attendant Robe Def+6, PhysRes+4, SPrecovB+12% Phy 15 Feet Attendant Boots Def+6, Dodge+6 Phy 15 Hands Attendant Gloves Def+5, Hitrate+17, SPRecovB+1 Phy 20 Body Foster Robe Def+8, PhysRes+5, SPrecovB+14% Phy 20 Feet Foster Boots Def+8, Dodge+8 Phy 20 Hands Foster Gloves Def+6, Hitrate+21, SPRecovB+2 Phy 25 Body Scholar Robe Def+10(+11), PhysRes+6, SPRecRate+17% Phy 25 Feet Scholar Boots Def+10 Dodge+10 Phy 25 Hands Scholar Gloves Def+8, Hitrate+25, SPRecovB+2 Phy 30 Body Nurse Robe Def+12(+13), PhysRes+8, SPRecRate+19% Phy 30 Feet Nurse Boots Def+12, Dod+12 Phy 30 Hands Nurse Gloves Def+9, HitRate+29, SP RecovB+3 Phy 35 Body Emergency Robe Def+14, PhysRes+9, SPRecRate+21% Phy 35 Feet Emergency Boots Def+14, Dod+14 Phy 35 Hands Emergency Gloves Def+11, Hitrate+33, SPRecovB+3 Phy __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Armor